


Speed

by EpicJet82



Series: Waiting [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicJet82/pseuds/EpicJet82
Summary: When Wally first arrives. Set before 'Waiting'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is set before 'Waiting', and is about when Wally firs The dies and arrives in this other place.

No no no no NO! Wally could NOT be dead! Artemis would KILL him for being dead! Oh wait... 

Wally sunk to his knees. He was dead. This was horrible. Around him was just white. Plain white. It wasn't like a room or anything... just a blank universe of white. Wally was going to go crazy. But he didn't matter now...

"Artemis..." Wally sobbed her name as he sat on the floor. Him being dead didn't suck. No, not dying, he had ruined Artemis' life as well. 

"Artemis..."


End file.
